kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters of Kingdom
Kingdom has a huge cast of characters that can be easily grouped into two categories; protagonists and antagonists. Protagonists ODS Group Chosen Three The Chosen Three are three individuals that are central in the Eternal prophecy of Corunas. The Prophecy states that following the Eternal War in which Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, known as the Shamed Ones, perished, they projected a piece of their combined power to a random planet in the Galaxy. So that that planet would grow life and one day three sentient individual life forms would gain their power to topple Corunas. Millennia passed and the story was regarded as little more than legend to all except Helios, who conquered the Galaxy to prevent the Rise of the Three. With the Galaxy conquered, Helios and his council were satisfied that their rule would be supreme, until they discovered the Sol System, and once again sensed the power of the Shamed Ones. Joseph Catizo A 24 year old Earthan Technologies intern and creator of the weapon Mjolnir for the ODS weapons program alongside childhood friends Jonathan Santara and Alexander Macht. Pushed into becoming reluctant leader of the group by Andrew, Joseph begins as a shy and insecure individual who at first rejects the notion that he is a Chosen One and blames himself for the losses he has accumulated over his life. Once his relationship blossoms into romance with Andrew however he accepts that the only control of his life he has is the responses he gives to the events life provides him and he quickly becomes a beloved leader of the Earthan Resistance. As Chosen One Joseph embodies the power of Zeus and because his weapon does not represent the gods he gains the sword of astraf to follow the prophecy. Alexander Macht 25 year old creator of the ODS weapon Hofner and best friend of Joseph Catizo and Jonathan Santara. Alexander is easily Joseph's closest friend, acting as a protecting brother-figure because of a promise he made Anabelle to take care of him. His over bearing nature causes conflict once Andrew begins to push Joseph to become leader but he comes to terms with Joseph's growth and remains on his side throughout the war. Like Joseph and Jonathan, Alexander is a chosen one, embodying the power of Poseidon. Jonathan Santara 24 year old creator of the ODS weapon Ende and close friend to Joseph and Alexander. Jonathan dropped out of college when he realized he had no passion for what his parents had forced him to study. Jonathan joined the ODS weapons program with Alexander and Joseph as a chance to begin anew after his life had essentially froze. Due to being dejected from his parent's home for dropping out, Jonathan lived with Alexander for nearly 2 years and therefore became dependent on the choices of others. His past romantic relationship with Joseph creates strain as Joseph struggles to lose his feelings for him, but the two soon come to terms with the realities of their futures together as the war begins to unfold. As a Chosen One Jonathan embodies the power of Hades. Custodians of the Chosen Brittani Poston & Mew A 25 year old nomad, Brittani wields the mysterious creature Mew who she inexplicably found in the forests of Louisiana. Once she found Mew or as she put it "Once Mew found me." She disappeared from all friends and family she had to protect them over what Mew's discovery might have caused. Living in Orlando at the time, Brittani saved Jonathan's life during the attacks which took place there and in turn the three took her in to help her remain hidden. Brittani sees Mew as less of a weapon and more of a powerful friend and quickly bonds with Joseph over their apparent loneliness and aided by her mother-like care of Cameron. Brittani's fiance Dalton is a member of the Union Armed Forces and throughout the war she struggles with the thoughts that she may never see him again, only kept going by the faith she uniquely possesses. Andrew Fieghlehn A 27 year old Venusian spy, he along with his brother Sebastian are marooned on Earth when Corunas begins its attack of the inner system planets. Using weapons made through ODS schematics leaked by Neige's conspiracy, Andrew and his brother attack the Olympic Games only to be bested by the Chosen Three and Brittani. Forming an unlikely alliance between the four and themselves out of desperation of finishing their mission, Andrew quickly gains respect for Joseph as he realizes his potential and the bond they develop quickly blossoms into a romance which is tested greatly by the war. Sebastian Fieghlehn 20 year old step-brother of Andrew Fieghlehn and fellow Venusian spy. Sebastian has an intense respect and admiration for his older brother, following his every move and command. Skilled in flying, Sebastian acts as pilot of the Maria, the duos ship and battles using a weapon developed from the leaked schematics. Sebastian's patriotism for his world and respect for his brother comes under pressure during the war when Andrew forms a romantic relationship with Joseph, an Earthan, the people he was taught were the enemy. Cameron Campbell An 18 year old orphaned in the Corunas attack on San Francisco, Cameron acquires the ODS weapon secretly built for him by his father. Cameron is discovered when he assists the group in the attack to retake San Francisco, where he joins the group at first to exact revenge on the Empire for his family's death but soon realizes the like-minded individuals he travels with are his family. He bonds with Joseph quickly, who's acceptance of similar losses in his life are a driving force for him achieving peace. Support Jeffrey Mahen President of the United Nations of Earth before the war, Jeffrey Mahen is a kind and collected man who attempts to maintain a peaceful status quo in the system before the war. He attempts to rout out the nationalistic views festering in the Earthan Parliament and frequently enters conflict with his Supreme Commander Evin Neige's more militaristic views in maintaining Earth's hegemony. Mahen is exiled following Neige's coup and is reduced to a ceremonial role in the Earthan Resistance, but he maintains hope when he sees Joseph's group fighting the Empire for causes beyond themselves. Franklin Kaslo Prime-Minister of the United Nations of Earth, Kaslo remains weary of Neige up until the night of his coup, not trusting his militaristic intentions. Following the coup Kaslo remains at Mahen's side and champions Europe's revolt against the Empire. Stephen Mathis Co-worker of Joseph at Earthan Technologies' dry docks, Stephen is Joseph's closest friend in Tokyo. An avid conspiracy theorist and believer in extraterrestrials, Stephen leads BEL or the Believers in Extraterrestrial Life, and introduces Joseph to the group. Following the coup and discovery that Joseph and his friends survived, Stephen joins the Earthan Resistance against the Empire. Dr. Kazumi Lead scientists in Earthan Technologies' Future Weapons Division, Kazumi acts as a father figure to Joseph while he resides in Tokyo. Bonding quickly with him due to the ingenuity of his weapon, Kazumi helps the group escape Tokyo during Corunas' attack due to what he suspects is a growing conspiracy in the government before he himself mysteriously disappears. Antagonists Earthan Empire The theocratic dictatorship established by Evin Neige. Better known as the Empire, it's more numerous and more advanced weapons enters into a bitter civil war with the United Nations of Earth and Sol Union who's only hope is Joseph's group. Although powerful, the Empire is nothing more than a Krekoran, a form of puppet government Corunas established all across the Galaxy to maintain control. Evin Neige Supreme Commander of the United Nations of Earth before the war and Emperor of Earth and Sol during. Evin Neige is a harshly nationalistic and militaristic general who gains political prominence by entering the Executive Council of Earth in a surprise election victory. Neige produces a conspiracy within Earth's government to bring the far-right Technocratic Party of Earth into power and exacts a coup to remove Jeffrey Mahen's seemingly weak government and takes control of the Earth. Once Corunas arrives, Neige forms an alliance as a sure-fire way of gaining control of the system and forms the Earthan Empire with himself as Emperor. Neige is subordinate to Helios and his council who use him as a quick and easy way to maintain control of Sol and eliminate the Chosen Three who Neige has intense hatred for, for being the only thing keeping him from his utopian Solar Empire. Ramone Seville Supreme Chancellor of Earth under Neige during the war, Ramone is a pivotal part of the Empire's conquest of Sol. Maintaining a respectful fear of Neige since he was a personal assistance before the war, Ramone leads most domestic matters such as propaganda and maintaining that the rubber stamp Imperial Diet does anything of use. He provides advice to Neige on several occasions on how to best Joseph's group in the war, and remains loyal to Neige instead of Helios and his council regardless of his knowledge of their true origins. The Council The Council is the group of 7 entities lead by Helios who won the Eternal War millennia ago. Long ago they shed their natural forms and became massively powerful machines to become immortal and to maintain the Empire they formed. They long searched for the Chosen Three of Prophecy, and once they found them they try to destroy them so that all challenges to their power can be finally destroyed. Helios , Astral Sovereign Helios is the Earthan name for the godlike being which leads the Council and in turn Corunas. Long an immortal machine unable to evolve, Helios sees himself as a god having no connection to mortal life. He is cold and calculating but has respect for the natural order mortal life goes through, but is ignorant of the emotions and much of it specifically humanity displays. He secretly fears the Chosen Three, specifically Joseph whom he labels "a human with the potential of becoming a god", yet carefully uses them to achieve the hidden next level of evolution he seeked for millennia. Helios governs the stars and energy related to them in the Galaxy, he therefore governs the planets which orbit them. Ares , Bringer of War Ares is the Earthan name for the second in command of the Council. Military leader of the Great Galaxian Empire, Ares controls all of Corunas' military forces and weapons along with Corunas' automated colonization force. Ares remains weary of the group, specifically the Chosen Three, seeing them as ignorant children with godlike power. He appears very close to Helios, as Helios almost exclusively shows human emotion around him privately. Ares gains a reluctant respect for humans, primarily the Earth, being the first species in sometime to take so long to conquer. Ares governs the production, maintenance and use of all of Corunas' military forces. Thanatos , End's Arbiter Thanatos is the Earthan name for the third in command of the Council. A shadowy and enigmatic figure, Thanatos is the only of the council to not take a human form, stating that humans are filthy and beneath him to take such a form. As governor of the life cycle of all life forms in the Galaxian Empire, Thanatos decides when an organism should die. Because of this he has acquired a vast knowledge on the cycle of life and enters conflict with Helios frequently due to it. He calls immortality and in part the council abominations because they cannot die. He seems to be the least subscribed to Helios' dogma of the group and confidently but secretly predicts the council's fall due to their rejection of nature. Due to this, he seems to be the only council member apart from Helios to truly believe in the prophecy of the Chosen Three. Ouranos , Monarch of the Winds Cronus , Governor of Time Aphrodite , Matriarch of Betrayal Hermes , Eternal Messenger